<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scripture by DragonWannabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587075">Scripture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe'>DragonWannabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2k words of asami being like “i’m gonna ask her on a date”, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Korra Week 2021, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami was on a date when she heard her words and felt the tell-tale jolt that signified that her soulmate was right in front of her.</p><p>Her soulmate, who gave no indication that she had felt anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scripture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1955/gifts">1955</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Korra Week Day 4, Love, despite the fact it is 100% Asami’s POV,,, it’s what Korra would have wanted. </p><p>And because I’m on a soulmate kick, that’s what I decided to go with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all.</i>
</p><p>Like everyone else, Asami’s words had appeared on her body when she was in her teens, the messy black calligraphy with a few flairs that Asami didn’t recognize from her studies on different cultures of the world. It was a stark contrast to the pale skin on her hip, and she often traced the ink, imagining what her soulmate would be like. </p><p>Unlike everyone else, her soulmate didn’t say anything back. The flutter in her stomach as they were said had solidified what Asami already knew. She had waited for the recognition in Korra’s eyes when she realized that <i>It’s lovely to meet you</i> were the words adorning her skin, and nothing was forthcoming. Instead Korra was trying to steal her date for the night, and Asami nearly suffocated under the crushing disappointment, the <i>rejection</i>of her Soulmate, only to be interrupted by the Councilman hosting the event. </p><p>It was not a night that Asami held with great fondness. She was not a coward, and resolved to at least <i>ask</i> Korra when she had licked her wounds and recovered, only for her life to come crashing down around her as her father was outed at a terrorist, as someone who wanted to hurt her friends and asking Korra got pushed onto the back burner. </p><p>Finally, when they were at the South Pole, Asami felt her stomach sink as she watched Mako and Korra reunite. She knew Korra well enough by now to know that she would have <i>said something</i> if Asami’s greetings were on her body somewhere, she wouldn’t have left Asami to fester, regardless of whether or not she wanted Mako instead.</p><p>She threw herself into her work, trying to strike new deals with Varrick and Bolin was there to support her. As things started failing at Future Industries, Mako helped her. Asami couldn’t help the fondness that filled her when she was around him, how comforting he was, and how well the two of them worked together.</p><p>She tried not being angry when she saw the two of them kissing, but it was difficult. Asami certainly had no claim on Korra, who didn’t share her words, but Mako had no right to string along both of them the way he had been. She ended it again with him, and from the relieved look on his face a few days later, Korra had too. </p><p>Asami had been distracted with helping Katara and Senna care for Jinora, almost missing the scarring on her hip when she went to the bathroom to check on her itchy hip.</p><p>The scarring that only came when your soulmate <i>died</i>. Asami immediately started fretting despite Jinora’s reassurances, finally giving up on the pretense that she didn’t care about the headstrong girl. It didn’t <i>matter</i> if Korra didn’t have her words somewhere. They could make it work anyway, and they were friends first so it would be fine. Korra just had to be alive for it to work. </p><p>She almost missed the new calligraphy on the back of her thigh, glimpsing it in the mirror as she pulled on a pair of leggings. She struggled to read the reflected scrawl in the mirror, barely recognizing <i>I’ve been better, but I’m still kicking<i>. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She felt tears fill her eyes. She didn’t <i>want</i> a new soulmate. Her father had never replaced Asami’s mother, and she didn’t want to replace Korra. Asami cherished her presence, even if it did make her life significantly more eventful and tripled the stress.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami sat with Katara, Jinora and Korra’s parents, making tea with such regularity that Katara gave her a knowing look. She avoided the older woman’s gaze. Aang had been <i>her</i> soulmate back, unlike what was going on with Korra. Everyone knew of the fated love between the last airbender and the one who saved him from an iceberg. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Even if Katara would have an insightful perspective, Asami couldn’t bring herself to talk about it. It was embarrassing enough to be pining, but to talk about it with the object of affection’s past life’s wife, an almost stranger? No. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A noise outside and all three of them looked up to see Tenzin pushing in the door, his siblings, Mako and Bolin, and finally bringing up the rear, Korra. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Korra! We were so worried! Are you alright?” Asami asked, beating both of Korra’s parents in her haste as all three of them rushed towards her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve been better, but I’m still kicking.” Korra gave a small pained smile, and the nerves in Asami’s gut lit up, a feeling she had only felt once before, when her first set of words were said. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami was relieved that Korra was still her soulmate. There was still hope. She hugged Korra fiercely once Tonraq and Senna had let go. Bolin and Mako joined them, and Asami’s heart filled to bursting at her new family. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami planned to tell Korra over dinner in the near future. After Varrick had meddled in her companies affairs, and she’d <i>let him</i>, there was a lot of work to do before Asami could devote all her attention to her personal life. The scarring on her hip reminded her that she didn’t have forever, but she knew that everything had to be planned perfectly if she was going to have a chance at wooing Korra. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And Asami could plan the perfect dinner to tell her. Kwong’s was still open, and Korra had enjoyed it before, so there was no reason it wouldn’t work now. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Then Bumi started airbending. Asami assumed it was a one off, that maybe Ikki was right and he was just a late bloomer until Mako and Chief Beifong had shown up and been the most awkward Asami had ever seen him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Teaching Korra how to drive was nerve wracking, but when the brunette called Asami her girlfriend, her stomach filled with dragonbutterflies. Even if Korra didn’t mean it like Asami wanted her to mean it, it ignited the hope that Asami had been carefully tending to. Already Korra thought they were close, closer than any other friend she’d had, and that’s how all the best relationships started, anyway. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The search for the other airbenders didn’t go quite like Asami had hoped it would. It had, in fact, gone so poorly after Lin showed up that when Asami’s thigh started itching fiercely while she piloted the airship towards the mountains, she couldn’t stop herself from crying. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This couldn’t be happening again, Asami thought desperately. Pushing the ship to its fastest speed, she landed in a clearing as close to the canyon as she could. She ran to the edge, hoping she could see something, and only barely able to make out the tiny figures at the bottom. There was a large crater and some figures inside. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was horribly quiet. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra was resting in the infirmary on the airship, and Kya was tending to her as much as she was able. Tonraq stayed with her at all hours, and when she was awake, it was really only long enough to eat, bathe, and go back to sleep. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once she had been safely moved to the airship and Lin took over piloting, Asami dashed into the bathroom, furiously looking at her newly scarred leg and trying to find the new inked calligraphy that <i>had</i> to be adorning her skin somewhere. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She finally found it, under her bra band on her back, this time simply saying <i>Hey, Asami</i>. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She furiously wiped her eyes, relieved that Korra would make it through this. Kya could fix whatever the problem was, and if Kya couldn’t then Katara could. It would be fine, even if all Asami’s plans were put on hold until Korra was feeling better. She could be the best friend now, and maybe the future would hold something different. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami was prepared, this time, for the jolt in her stomach when Korra grinned at her and said, “Hey, Asami.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She had to admit she didn’t think it was going to be three years. At most, she thought it might be one, but at least Korra had written her back. Asami didn’t know how to feel when Korra told her she was the only one who she responded to. On one hand, she was elated that Korra trusted her enough for this, on the other, she was disheartened that Korra wasn’t up to talking with the boys, who Asami knew missed her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Seeing Korra again had made the excitement she felt at receiving a letter seem like nothing, and she was stunned by Korra’s new hair. The way Korra blushed when she complimented it, the way she twirled a strand around her finger made Asami think she still had a chance. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Certainly, Korra didn’t act that way around Mako or Prince Wu.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuvira’s death suit released a loud, bright purple pulse and Asami started itching again and it was all she could do to not scream when the pulse receded and a bright yellow portal ripped through the Spirit Wilds. She frantically looked where she could for a new tattoo, anything that would mean Korra had survived this. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She pulled up her pant leg and saw new ink on her ankle and nearly collapsed with relief. <i>I’m okay, how are you holding up</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra was fine. Korra would be fine. Asami could still talk to her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, Asami decided she had had enough. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra promised her a vacation, and while Asami <i>knew</i> she meant it as something more, she couldn’t in good conscience let Korra suggest a get away anywhere she wanted, without telling her that they were soulmates. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra intertwined their fingers as they sat on the temple steps, both of them looking at the portal and the golden glow it emitted.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have to—“ Asami started. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I have a—“ the other said at the exact same time. Asami waved her hand to indicate that she should continue.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Asami,” she started, before trailing off again. “I know it’s rude to ask, but, uh, do your words match me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami could feel her jaw drop, and Korra hurriedly continued, “I don’t have any, it’s an Avatar thing, but I feel like we’re connected and if not I still want to—“ </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami knew Korra was still talking, but she could hardly make sense of the words as she withdrew her hand and jerked up the skirt of her dress. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Four times.” she interrupted, and at the other’s confused look she elaborated, “I have your words four times. You never recognized— I didn’t say anything because I thought I had to be mistaken and then it kept happening with the new words each time you…” she faltered, unwilling to admit how often Korra had come close to death since Asami had known her. That Asami would almost certainly get new scars later in life.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra was glancing between the calligraphy on her ankle and her face. “I’m sorry, about that. Katara warned me that was probably going to happen.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She paused to collect her thoughts, then continued, “I’ve felt this way for almost four years, and before I got sick, I was so close to asking you out and then after it felt like the wrong time with everything in the Earth Kingdom and we finally have a chance to breathe and I don’t want to waste it, Asami.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami raised her free hand to cup Korra’s cheek, and before Asami could do anything further, Korra leaned in, connecting them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra broke the kiss, a small smile twitching at her lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Asami felt an answering smile grace her face in return, and she knew she couldn’t have stopped it if she tried. She stood, pulling Korra to her feet. “I bet if we asked Tahno, he’d play a song even we could dance to.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Korra pulled them both inside, and Asami couldn’t help giggling, “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s <i>always</i> going to be a yes.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on twitter @lilyliv3rs for more soulmate AUs and the 240 character version of them (especially TLOK AUs)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>